What an odd pair
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: The Jewel is complete and Naraku is finally dead. but Inuyasha wants the jewel to bring Kikyo back and Kikyo wants Kagome dead. So kagome Leaves and ends up in another place thats not home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"It's finally complete Inuyasha.." Kagome smiled at everyone and held up the jewel.

"It's about time it was!" Inuyasha growled staring at the complete Shikon No Tama

"Ya and Naraku is dead as well!" Sango wiped her head and looked at the body of Naraku.

"What are you gonna wish for Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked standing next to Sango.

"Im not sure yet." Kagome stood there thinking when all of a sudden she saw soul collecters. _"Kikyo..."_

Inuyasha looked at the collecters and then at the group.

"Go. Go to Kikyo..." Kagome forced a smile and held back her tears. Inuyasha nodded and rushed off the see Kikyo. Sango glared as he went and Miroku just shook his head.

"Why do you put up with him when he breaks your heart over and over again?" Sanga asked looking at the priestess. Kagome just shrugged and went to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were.

"Inuyasha. The Jewel is complete kill the girl and bring me her soul so i can be whole once again. We can be together again!" Kikyo Whispered to him.

"If it means to stay with you then i will Kill her and bring you her soul" Inuyasha promised and hugged Kikyo. Kagome gasped and stepped back but a twig snapped under her foot and Inuyasha loocked her way and smirked. He then took off after her and she sped away to the well.

"Sango Miroku hold him off!" Kagome said. But Inuyasha was fast and she barely had time to dodge. His claws scratched her arm and she yelped.

"Kirara go with Kagome!" sango whispered. Kirara meowed and jumped into her bag and peeked out at Sango. She smiled at her.

Kagome jumped down the well and instead of the usually blue light there was a red light. _"Whats going on?"_

When the light disspeard she climb out of the well and was shocked to see that she wasn't at home anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Kagome asked to her self. She pulled herself and bag out of the well and set it down. Just then she heard a meow. "Huh?" she stared at her bag in confusion. The Kirara jumped out and she smiled. Kirara purred and Kagome sat down against the well and on the sand.

"How did you get in my bag?" She giggled and Kirara meowed again. "Well let's go find a town or something!" Kagome smiled and Kirara transformed into her bigger form. Kagome climbed on with her bag slung over her shoulder and they flew around.

After about an Hour they saw a small town nearby. "Kirara go down we can walk a little ways and besides you look a little tired!" Kirara landed in the sand and let Kagome down and transformed into her kitten form and they contuined to walk until they got to the entrance of the town. "Death City? Never heard of this place." She shrugged and they both entered death City and looked around. She then got tired and here and Kirara sat down in a restraunt place and ordered some water.

"I have no idea where i am at!" Kagome grumbled sipping her water. Kirara Meowed and Kagome smiled at her. "At least you're with me Kirara!"

"Thats a cute kitten you have there!" said a girl with green eyes and blonde pigtails. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks her name is Kirara!" Kagome gave the girl a better view and Kirara meowed and Maka giggled.

"Why does she have two tails?" Asked a boy with a bored expression, white hair and red eyes.

"Cause she's a cat demon!" Kagome explained. The girl just stared at the cat.

"She's a demon? With two tails? And she hasn't hurt you?" asked the red eyed boy.

"Ya shes a demon with two tails. She doesn't bite she's really nice actually!" Kagome smiled and held her up.

"Im Maka Albarn and Thats Soul Eater Evans. Im a Meister and he's my weapon!" Maka smiled and started petting Kirara who in returned started purring. She giggled.

"Im Kagome and this is Kirara!" Kirara meowed and jumped on Kagomes shoulder. "We're new here so we don't know much about this place."

"You can stay with us if you want to? Though my father is visiting for a little bit like he does every once a week!" Maka growled and Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"She don't like her father cause he cheated on her mother..." Soul explained. Kagome then nodded and stood up to stretches.

"Ready?" Maka asked. Kagome nodded and followed them to their house. On the way there thay ran into...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap- On the way to Maka's house they ran into a unexpected perosn.

"YAHOO! I, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR, HAS ARRIVED!" Yelled a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. Kagome looked really confused and Soul just sighed.

"Black Star why do you have to be so annoying?" Soul said in a bored tone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at him.

"Maka~ CHOP!" Maka slammed a book on Black Stars head causing him to bleed. Kagome was even more confused.

"That hurt Maka!" Black Star Yelled. Kirara Meowed bringing Black Star's attention to them. "Hey who is she?"

"This is Kagome and thats her two-tailed cat demon, Kirara!" Maka smiled at Kagome and Kirara.

"Nice to meet you!" bowed the girl next to Black Star.

"Thats Tsubaki, Black stars weapon!" Maka told her and she nodded her head.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Tsubaki.

"Home...it's been a long day and im sure Kagome and Kirara are exhausted" Maka said and contuined walking home waving Black Star and Tsubaki home. Kagome smiled at them bowed and ran off to catch up with Maka and Soul.

"Well..here we are! My place!" Maka grinned and walked inside taking her shoes off. Soul sat on the couch and folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well Kagome... You will have to sleep on the couch until we get the guest bedroom cleaned up. Ok?" Maka sat down in a chair and looked at her.

Kagome smiled. "Ya it's perfectly fine with me!" she exclaimed. Then the door swung open and there stood a man with red hair and blue eyes, He grinned at Maka and glomped her.

"MAKA~ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he pretty much yelled.

"Dad! GET OFF ME!" Maka screamed at him and forced him off. He then started to cry and say something about his daughter not loving him. Kagome just giggled a bit causing him to bring his attention towards got this look in his eye that made Kagome just a bit scared.

"And who might you be?" He smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"Im Kagome and this is Kirara!" Kirara meowed in response.

"Im Spirit and might i say yout pretty young and cute!" he said taking Kagome's hands in his.

_"He is just like Koga..."_Kagome thought but smiled and gently took her hands back. "Ya well I am 16 after all!" she answered him

"Why not join me for diner tonight and then we can watch the starts..and-" He kept going on and on and on about what they would do

"I would love to, but i can't. I'm sorry!" she bowed and Spirit ran out crying but he bumped into someone...

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Recap- When Kagome turned spirit down on a date he ran out crying and bumped into someone.))

Spirit looked up into the eyes of the crazy professer and froze.

"Hey Spirit, when you were sleeping last night i switched your little and big toe!" the professer said. Spirit plopped on the ground toke off his shoes and socks and examined his toes and looked back up to the professer who was smirking down at him.

"What are you doing here Stein?" Spirit grumbled pulling his socks and shoes on and standing up.

"Well i was in the neighbor hood and knew you would be here so I decided to drop by!" Stein said turning the bolt in his head. "And why were you crying?"

"The beautiful Kagome turned down my invition to a romantic moonlight dinner!" he cried.

"Kagome? Haven't heard of her!" Stein said looking at Spirit while he was crying.

"Ya, Um professer Stein, She just got here today and she is staying with Soul and I!" Maka said obviously annoyed at the adults. Kirara just sat there in Kagomes lap and meowed brining Steins attention to them.

"You must be Kagome...I am Professer Franken Stein!" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Im Kagome and this is my two tailed cat demon Kirara!" Stein looked at the cat demon and got a weird look in his eyes.

"How i would like to dissect that cat!" he muttered and Kirara kinda backed away.

"Anyway Kagome how did you get here? I do sense something extremely powerful coming from you!" Maka said looking at Kagome. She sighed

"Alright everyone, I will tell you but you will have to sit down!" she told them. Maka sat in a chair, Soul was in bed, Stein sat right next to her and Spirit sat on the floor.

"Alright, go ahead!" Maka encouraged her with a smile.

"Ok, I was 15 when it happened, i was pulled into the bone eaters well and traveled 500 years in the past to feudal japan, thats when i met Inuyasha and the villagers who tied me up. Then an old priestess named Kaeda told me I was the reincarnation of another priestesss named Kikyo who sealed Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years..." Kagome contuined the story and by the time she was done it was already 12:30.

"So you're a priestess?" asked Maka with a shocked expression. Kagome nodded.

"And you carry a powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama?" Stein asked. Kagome nodded once more.

"Can we see the Jewel?" Spirit looked up at her from the floor. Kagome thought for a minute and smiled.

"Sure!" She pullled the jewel in view from around her neck and let everyone see it.

"You shattered this thing, and you and this Inuyasha had to go find ALL the Shards of it?" Spirit looked at it in amazement.

"Yes, on our way we met a perverted Monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, Kirara's orginally owner, and a Kitsune named Shippo! I eventually ended up fallinf for Inuyasha but he always went off with Kikyo when she was resurrected!" Kagome explained.

"Well I think it's time for Professer Stein and my dad to leave!" Maka got up and pushed them towards the door. "We have a big day tomorrow!"


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5  
(im going to make this 2 chapters In one XD)

Maka sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Whats going on tommorrow?" Kagome asked sitting next to her.

"You gotta meet Lord Death and maybe become a Meister and then you will be in the same class as Soul and I!" Maka explained to her.

"Meet Death? Oh no im not ready for this! What if he takes my soul! Does he have skeleton hands and where a black cloak and carry a giant scythe!" Kagome shivered at the thought of meeting death.

"No! Lord death is completely harmless unless he is fighting. Trust me, Lord Death is not scary what so ever..." Maka smiled and yawned. "Well im off to bed! Good night Kagome!"

"Night, Maka!" Kagome thought of all her events today and smiled. _Professer Franken Stein Eh?_" She soon fell asleep after that last thought.

**~NEXT DAY!~**

Soul sniffed the air and rose up like a zomie, then walked into the Kitchen and drooled at the sight. There was Pancakes eggs and bacon on the table.

"Good Morning Soul!" Kagome chirped. "I made breakfeast for you and Maka!"

"Kagome your the best!" He sat down and instantly started pigging out. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks glad you like it!" Maka then walked into the kitchen and looked at the table in shock.

"You made breakfeast? For us?" Kagome nodded and Maka smiled and sat down and began to eat. Kagome soon joined them.

After breakfeast Kagome Soul and Maka all started walking to the death room. But they all ran into stein on the way there

"Hey Maka, Soul, Kagome, where you heading to?" asked Stein looking at the three. Kagome felt her face heat up a bit and looked away towards the school.

_"What is going on!" _She questioned herself.

"We are going to see Lord Death! What about you Professor?" Maka smiled.

"Im heading there myself. Mind if i join you?" Stein asked pushing up his glasses.

" N-no not at all!" Maka stuttered afraid that if she turned him down he would dissect her. Maka shivered at the thought of being dissected by Professor Stein.

"Kagome why are you so quite all of a sudden!" Soul asked her with a smirk

"N-n-no reason! Ehehehe" Kagome rubbbed the back of her head and they all contuined to walk to the death room. Kagome occasinaly glanced at Stein and he once caught her but only smirked and looked straight ahead once more. Kagome on the other hand was as red as a tomato.

"Kagome you ok? You look a little...red..."Stein said and put his hand on her forehead Kagome instantly passed out from how red her face had gone.

**Chapter 6!**

She woke up a couple minutes later in what appeared to be an infirmary room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked herself.

"Your faced was beat red and you were out like a light bulb!" answered a women covered in bandages (.com/image/soul%20eater%20nygus/TonysKinky/Soul%20Eater/Nygus/Mira_Nygus_by_Nel_?o=2)

"Oh...I see..." Kagome sighed. _"Why did my face heat up like that! this is just stupid. I do NOT like Stein. Im still in love ...with...Inuyasha..."_

"!" A oh so familar voice called.

"Wonder who that could be!" she muttered. Next thing she knew she saw the face of spirit and was on her back.

"What Did Stein DO to you? He didn't hurt you or anything!" Kagome'es eye twitched when she felt where his hand was. So she slapped him as hard as she could.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and everyone, Maka Soul and Stein, came rushing in to see Spirit on the ground with a hand mark on his face.

"She's scary when she's angry.." he said and then passed out.

"What happened!" Maka glared at her dad.

"He touched me in a place where he shouldn't have!" she crossed her arms and glared at the wall._ "He reminds me more of Miroku than Koga!"_

"Well thats Spirit for you, Alway touching women!" Stein said poking Spirit. "I think he's dead"

"He's not dead. My slaps aren't THAT deadly." Kagome looked at Spirit. "At least i don't think hes dead...

"Maybe i can dissect him now!" Stein exclamied. Kagome was like O.O and Maka and Soul just got a sweat drop.

"Miss Kagome, I did a test and researched some things, and found some interesting information!" The nurse lady said

"Huh?" Kagome said

"You seem to be a priestess am I correct?" the nurse said. Kagome nodded.

"Hey what kind of weapon do you use Kagome?" Maka asked sitting down in a chair next to her.

"I use a bow and arrow!" She smiled.

"Bow and arrows won't do good around here with the monsters we have!" Soul said and yawned.

"They aren't ordinary Bow and arrows...When i shoot on my purification powers are transferred into them making them a Scared Arrow!" Kagome explained to them

"THATS SO COOL!" Maka yelled jumping up and knocking her chair over.

"Your an interesting girl Kagome..." Stein said and Kagome blushed a bit but quickly hid it.

"So tell us more about this Inuyasha boy!" Maka said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Well He has Silver hair, golden eyes, and wears the robe of the fire rat, it protects him from fire! And well hes been stuck in the past ever since Kikyo was ressurected, All i was to him was a Shard detector..."Looked looked at the sheets.

"What was His and Kikyo's realtionship?" Soul asked actually interested.

"Maaaakkkkkkaaaa CHOP! You don't ASK her ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Maka Screaamed at him adn soul held his head.

"No no it's fine, Anyway Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers in the past but an evil half demon named Naruka desigused himself and betrayed Kikyo. Kikyo thought it was inuyasha and shot him and pinned him to a tree for 50 years." Kagome explained.

"What were they gonna use the Jewel for?" Stein asked lighing a cigeratte.

"They were gonna turn inuyasha into a full Human so he and Kikyo could be together!" Kagome held back the tears and smiled. "Anyway let's go meet lord Death!"

**~Somewhere far away from Death City~**

"All was going according to plan until that that GIRL showed up!" a man's voice growled. His eyes were closed, conentrating on the newccomer

"Master what ARE we going to do about her?" asked another voice

"simple...We are going to kill her. After All she is JUST a human!" The man smirked and opened his blue/turquoise eyes.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome was finaly able to leave the infirmary and now Maka, Soul, and Stein were off to see lord Death.

"Hey Whats up whats up!" Lord death said. Kagome was confused that he wasn't scary at all.

"Lord Death we have a newcomer. Her name is Kagome and she is a priestess!" Maka explained to him. Death looked at Kagome

"Hmm and i presume you use a Bow and Arrow corect?" Lord Death asked. Kagome was so speechless the only thing she could do was nod her head.

"Kagome there is nothing to be afraid of!" Stein whispered to her causing Kagome to come back to reality.

"R-right. Sorrry i was a little...Shocked!" she giggled. Maka just smiled at her.

"Well Kagome, Welcome to Death City!" Lord Death said. Right as he said that a boy with black hair and white strips on one side of his head and yellow eyes walked in.

"Hello father, I have completed my mission!" The boy said walking up to his father.

"Good, Oh and Kagome you are dismissed!" Lord Death said drawing the boys attention to the new comer.

"Who might you be?" The boy asked looking at her. Kagome blushed just a little bit. Stein saw this and felt...Jealousy?

"_Huh? Why do i feel this way?" _Stein thought to himself.

"Oh, Im Kagome!" she excalimed.

"Im Death the Kid, But you can call me Kid!" he smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome...Can you fight?" Soul asked. Before she could answer Kid spoke up.

"Soul, She's a newcomer and probably has no fighting experience what so ever!" Kid said.

"Kagome is a priestess. So im sure she has fighting experience!" Stein stated.

"Oh really? A priestess! How interesting!Wonder how stronf you are..." kid said in amazement.

"Why not find out and fight me?" Kagome challeneged.

"You are challenging me? A grim reaper?You wouldn't stand a chance!" Kid said obviously shocked

"Try me! i have battled coutless demons!" Kagome growled. Kid agreeded and then both of them went outside. Kagome was of course equipped with a bow an arrow.

"You may begin!" Stein annonced. Kid ran at Kagome and started shooting at her. But all she did was stand there putting up a barrier to protect her. She notched an Arrow and aimed at him. She fired the arrow and the arrow lit up with purification powers. Kids eyes went wide and barley managed to dodge the arrow.

"Professor Stein...Kagome's clothes seemed to be really revealing!" maka stated still watching the fight. Stein just smirked and contuined watching as well.

Kagome fired another arrow and while he was distracted she attacked him kicing him in the gut and making one of his guns fly to the ground out of reach.

"Damn it my symmetry is messed up!" Kid cried.

"Does this mean i won?" She asked.

"Yes Kagome you won."Stein said.

(**in the feudal era)**

"Where did kagome go?" Inuyasha asked himself. "She's not at home and she's not here!"

"Hey you mangy Mutt where's my women!" came the voice of the wolf prince Kouga.

"i am NOT a Mangy Mutt! And i don't know WHERE she is! So would you BUG OFF!" Inuyasha growled at him. Before anything else happened Inuyasha and Kouga saw a light just above them.

"Your dear Kagome is not in this time anymore. She is in another time! If you wish to see her go through the portal i have made!" a mysterious voice said. Inuyasha hesitated but Kouga was already entering.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha jumped into the portal and he and Kouga landed in the middle of the deset

"What the hell?" Kouga said!

**(somewhere far far away)**

"After bringing them here i must ressurected the witch Medusa! But in order to do that a need a certain demon! SLAVE COME HERE!" Hollered a voice.

"Y-yes master?" The slave bowed.

"I need you to ressurect the Demon Urasue IMMEDIANTLY!" He ordered. He gave the slave a special liquid that was blue with a little gold tint to it. The slave scampered off and headed to the forest. And in the forest he stood on a large flat rock. He poored the liquid on the rock and there cam the voice of Death.

"Who is it you wish to ressurect!" Death looked down at the little slave

"I wish to ressurect the Demon Urasue!" the little slave said. soon the demon Urasue was forming right in front of his eyes. Death dissapeared as soon as she was whole again.

"Urasue, my master has many uses for you! Come and he will give you your orderes!" The slave said walking back to the place his master was with the demon right behind him.

"Master i have brought Urasue as you commanded!" The slaved bowed and then left.

"Why do you seek my presence?" the Demon asked.

"I wish for you to bring back the Witch Medusa!" The voice commanded.

"Who are you?" Urasue asked.

"Arashi..." He said. Urasue nodded and set off to work.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
"I wonder where Inuyasha and Koga went?" Miroku asked himself looking around for both demons.

"Knowing them they probably killed each other!" Sango muttered also looking for them

"Or perhaps they went through this portal!" Miroku stated looking at curiously.

"Only one way to find out!" Sango jumped into the portal and Miroku followed after her.  
When they landed they found themselves in a desert and looked around trying to find any sighs of Inuyasha and Koga. And thats when they heard yelling from behind them.

"If only you could fight as fast as you could talk then we'd get somewhere!" Inuyasha snickered  
"Shut up! Albino runt!" Koga growled at him. Inuyasha and Koga then had a glaring contest.

"They're well matched in fowl behavior..." Miroku stated while standing up and walking towards them along with Sango who nodded in agreement.

"Hey you two stop fightin! I believe Kagome is here and if you two constantly fight then we will never find her!" Sango yelled at them causing them to both stop.

"Now Inuyasha..Werent you trying to kill Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked him. Koga growled at him but Sango looked his way before he could insult Inuyasha.

"Kikyo had me under some type of spell. When Kagome went through the well and escaped the spell broke so I went after Kikyo and killed her." Inuyasha explained.

_  
**(With Kagome!)**

"How...Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kid asked her after coming out of his symmetry breakdown.

"Where I came from it's a world of Kill or be killed!" Kagome smiled and held out a hand and he gladly took it.

"Kagome, don't you think we should go get you some not so reaveling clothers?" Stein whispered to her. Kagome blushed and nodded. Kagome then said goodybye and walked off with Stein to a nearby clothes store.

"What an odd pair they would make!" Maka shook her head and smiled as Soul and Kid nodded agreeing with her.

After Kagome and Stein were finished shopping they sat down at a restraunt and ordered something to eat.

"So how do you like Death City so far?" Stein asked playing with the straw in his water.

"Oh it's wonderful here. Also thank you for helping me out!" Kagome smiled and took a drink of her water.

"It's not a problem!" Stein smiled at her and she blushed but quickly looked down at her water. _"These feelings are stronger than what i feel for Inuyasha...could it be that i am falling in love with Stein?"_Kagome was unaware of Stein calling her name.

"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!" Stein chuckled at her.

"Hey isn't there a festival coming up?" Kagome asked. Stein nodded.

"Woul you like to go to the festival with myself?" Stein asked her. He chuckled when he saw the heat rush into her face.

"Sure why not!" Kagome smiled at the professor and he smiled right on back. You see Kagome just accpeted the fact that she had fallen for the Professor!

"Kagome!" yelled an Oh so familar voice. She looked over to see it was and saw Inuyasha, Koga, Sango and Miroku.

"Oh no!" kagome groaned and slamed her head on the table.


	8. Chapter 9

Stein looked behind him to see four of the strangest people he had ever seen. One had silver hair with dog ears atop his head. His eyes were golden and he wored a Red Kimono (i think.) The other one had brown hair tied into a pony tail and was wearing what looked like a skirt. His eyes were blue and he had a tail. The last two were calming walking towards them. The woman had a giant boomerange on her back and was dressed in some weird outfit. The other was a male and he wore purple monk robes and carred a staff.

"_What the hell_?" Was all that went through Stein's head.

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" The one with the tail said taking Kagome's hands in his.

"Hehe Im fine Kouga no need to worry!" She smiled and gently took her hands back.

"Kagome. Here..." Inuyasha said giving her bow and arrows.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She smiled at him as well and took them.

"Ahh Lady Kagome what a pleasure to see you again. Sango and I were quite worried. But not as worried as Shippo!" Miroku stated.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"We told him to go back to Kaeda's just in case it was dangerous!" Sango explained. Kagome nodded understanding.

"Lady Kaeda also told us to give you this!" Miroku pulled out a package and handed it to her. Kagome took it and layed it on the table.

"Oh right. You guys this is Professer Franken Stein! Stein this is Sango the demon slayer. Miroku the Monk. Inuyasha the half demon and Kouga the Wolf prince!" She introuduced them all and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Miroku bowed at the man.

"The pleasure is mine." Stein said with a small smile.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. Kagome sighed.

5 minutes later they were all sitting at a bigger table.

"So...Demons are real after all... What other kinds of demons are there? Are all Demons Evil? What about the good ones? What else is there besides Demons?" Stein asked examing Kouga and Inuyasha who were glaring at eachother.

"Indeed professor. There are many diffrent types of demons. Inuyasha and Kouga here are one of the good demons. Not all demons are evil. Most are good until they sense the power of the Shikon no tama or the Jewel of Four souls. Then they lust for that power. One shard of the jewel can give a demon and alot of power. Miko's or priestess protect the jewel with their life. Lady Kagome happens to be a Priestess as well!" Miroku explained.

"So there are both good and evil demons. Also there are prietesses that protect this Jewel. Interesting. What excatly is the jewel. How did it come to be. Do tell me more of these priestess you speak of!" Stein sat back in his chair.

"Not only do Demons go after this jewel but humans as well. Priestess live to protect the jewel and destory those after it. Doesn't matter human or demon. Before the priestess protected the jewel the Demon slayers looked after it. But it was tainted and the only way to purify it was to give it to those with that power. The demon slayers took it the the Priestess Lady Kikyo" Inuyasha eyes shot up and Stein glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. " She took the jewel and promised to protect it with her life. Many demons came after it seeking power!" Miroku said.

"What about this Kikyo woman?" Stein asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Ahh Lady Kikyo was indeed a beautiful woman. Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel but Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love. Kikyo asked him to turn himself into a human so they can be together. The day that was supposed to happen an evil Demon named naraku desigused himself as Inuyasha and struck Kikyo and took the jewel. Kikyo thinking it was Inuyasha used the last of her strenght and pinned Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years. Kikyo died not long after that and her body along with the Jewel were burned. But 50 years later Lady Kagome came through the Bone eaters well. She didn't know at the time but the jewel had been inside her. The villagers had found her In inuyasha's forest and tied her up and took her to lady Kaeda who said that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Inuyasha was soon revived after a giant centipede came after Kagome. She realeased inuyasha from the tree and killed the centipeded and went after Kagome. Inuyasha was going to kill her but Lady Kaeda put prayer beads around inuyasha's neck and Kagome has to do is say the word 'sit' and he slams into the ground!" Miroku took a deep breath. Inuyasha had fliniched at the 'sit'.

"Theres more. Soon after all that the jewel was stolen by a demon bird. The bord swallowed the jewel and went after one of the villlage kids and dropped him in the water. Lady Kagome jumped in and saved the boy. But on the boys back was the crows foot. Kagome being as smart as she is tied the leg to the arrow she had borrwed and shot it. The foot still being part of the crow went straight towards where the crow and stuck him. But in the process the foot had also broken the jewel thus shattering it. Kagome and Inuyasha have to work together to retrieve all the shards. But we are not the only ones. Naraku is also after the jewel. It's a race against time. On her travels She met Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, Then a fox demon named Shippo, Then she met myself, Then Sango then soon after she met Kouga who claimed her as his woman!" Miroku finished his story and smiled

"Well that was quite interesting!" Stein smiled.

"Yes i can't believe it myself. But Kikyo was revived and she is now after Inuyasha so she and him can go to hell together and has tried to kill me a couple times as well. Also Inuyasha likes to go after Kikyo when she is around!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha who just feh'ed and looked away.

"YA! Kagome! Inuyasha is still going after the dead! When we get back why not consider being my mate! I would protect you with my life!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Kouga im sorry but I must decline." Kagome said. Kouga nodded.

"I will wait for you!" Kouga grinned at her.

"Professor Stein tomorrow after we are well rested I will tell the Legend of the Shikon No Tama!" Sango smiled and Stein smiled back.

"That would be great and in return i will tell you about Death City! But first we need a place for you all to stay!" He stood up along with everyone else. Kagome grabbed the package off the table so she wouldn't forget it.

"Why not open it Lady Kagome!?" Miroku suggested.

"Well. Ok what the harm!" Kagome smiled and opened the package to reveal a priestess outfit and a note.

"Whats the note say?" Sango asked.

It says:

_Dear Kagome, _

_ I hope this comes in handy for ye. It's been passed down from generation to genertation. It was Kikyo's but it is now yours. Take care and maybe the people around you will recgonize ye as a ally and not an enemy. Keep Kouga and Inuyasha in line. Take care child._

_ Sincerely_

_ Kaeda_

"Thanks Kaeda." Kagome smiled.

"Can we go already Im starving!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said. "Would you be patient!"

Kouga laughed at him and Inuyasha glared at him and got up.

(In the Feudal Era!)

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled a frantic toad demon.

"What is it now Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Look!" he pointed his staff at a mysterious woman floating in the air.

"Jaken, take Rin and hid." he glared at the woman and Jaken took Rin and Au un and went and hid.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled. The woman had black hair pulled into a piny tail and was sitting on what looked like an oar. Her eyes were black and held no emotions.

" I am no enemy Lord Sesshomaru. I am here to help. If you wish to live you will seek out. The priestess Kagome and help protect her for there is great danger that could destory this world..." she said and opened a portal.

"Tell Jaken to take Rin to the village the woman rests at..." Sesshomaru walked into the portal and was soon surrounded by sand everywhere. He sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent and started walking in the direction it was coming from.

(with Medusa!)

She landed in the streets of Deatch city and went looking for Stein. She found him with a young girl and a bunch of others.

"Proffessor Stein!" She hollered. Stein turned around and froze in place. The others turned as well. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Medusa...?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded.

"She smells like death." Kouga growled and stepped in front of Kagome.

"You were resurrected! Who Revived you!?" Inuyasha growled and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Some woman named Urasue!" Medusa told him. Inuyasha growled again.

"I-I thought she was dead..." Kagome said.

"Someone brought her back!" Sango said. "Why else would she smell like Death!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "We have bigger problems!"

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled again.

"S-sesshomaru...Is here..." Kagome whispered.

As if on Cue Stein saw a man with long silver hair, golden eyes, a fluffy thing on his shoulder and 2 swords attached to his side. Inuyasha put his hand on his tesuiaga.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru what a pleasure!" Miroku bowed his head in respect. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"Im not here to fight you Inuyasha. I came here to speak with the Miko." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to kagome who approached him.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"I am here to offer my alliance!" Sesshomaru explained

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha...Sit! You may join if you would like!" Kagome smiled.

"oompf" Inuyasha said.

"Why are you so scared of these...people?" Medusa asked.

"Sesshomaru is a lord and will kill in the matter of seconds!" Sango explained.

"Lord? Don't make me laugh. I could Ki-" Before she could finish her sentence she was slammed against a building and being held by her throat.

"You will learn to respect this Sesshomaru. I should kill you!" He growled and let Medusa go who just slumped to the ground trying to catch her breath.

"What ARE you?!" she asked kinda terrified. Sango looked hard at her.

"Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru are all demons. I am a demon slayer. Kagome is a priestess and Miroku is a monk!" Sango explained to her.

"If your a demon slayer shouldn't you be slaying the demons?" Medusa asked glaring at Sango.

"These are my friends. I would not harm them!" She glared right back.

"Now now no need to be so tense Sango!" Miroku said trying to clear the tension between the two.

Kagome just shook her head.

"First Inuyasha and Kouga. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. AND NOW Sango and that other girl.!" Kagome muttered. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Is it always like this?" He asked her. Kagome nodded her head and walked away with Stein and Sesshomaru following. Soon they ran into Soul and Maka.

"Soul, Maka...Could you show my friends around. Stein, Sesshomaru and Myself have things to discuss!" Kagome pleaded.

"Sure why not!" Maka smiled and Soul sighed and mumbled something.

"Thanks!" Kagome said and walked away.

"Let's go soul!" Maka grinned and they took off to where the rest of the gang was.


	9. Chapter 10

Maka stared at the group before her. The dog and the wolf were glaring at each other and the monk and demon slayer shook their heads when suddenly…

"HENTAI!" The girl screamed knocking the monk to the ground with her giant boomerang with a loud thump.

"He'll never learn…" Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Alright, come on everyone I will give you a tour of Death City!" Maka smiled and began to walk. Of course Inuyasha and Kouga got weird looks from everyone they walked by.

After about 10 minutes they reached a big building.

"This is the DWMA. It's where were mesiters and weapons train and get stronger together," Maka explained.

"Maka, what does DWMA actually stand for?" Miroku asked.

"Death Weapon Mesiter Academy," A different voice answered. Maka looked behind them and smiled.

"Hello Kid! These are Kagome's friends. The wolf is Kouga, The monk is Miroku, The girl is Sango, and the dog is Inuyasha," She introduced.

"I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid," He said with a smile of his own.

Inuyasha just fehed and turned the other way. Sango heatedly glared at him.

"Sit!" she said loudly. A shiver went up Inuyasha's spine; "huh I guess it only works when Kagome says it."

Kid raised an eyebrow while everyone else looked at them with a confused look in which Miroku caught on.

"When Inuyasha and Kagome first met, he tried to kill her. So the priestess of the village, in which Kikyo had lived, put prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck and all Kagome has to do is say 'sit' and he falls into the ground!" Miroku explained.

"Kikyo! I've heard of her. She was a priestess that died and burning the legendary Shikon with her right? I didn't hear it from just Kagome, they have books in the library about her too," Maka smiled and lead them inside the DWMA

_  
(**Meanwhile**)  
Medusa growled in frustration. That GIRL had taken Stein from her and that GUY with the silver hair had humiliated her in FRONT of him.

"I will get my revenge and take Stein back from that stupid girl! Who does she think she is! She's probably weak like everyone else. But…that silver haired guy is a problem as well. He's strong and a huge threat on my behalf…" Medusa muttered to herself.

**_  
(With Stein Kagome and Sesshomaru in the Death room)**

"So what brings you here lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I sense something is coming, something more dangerous than Naraku himself. Since you are the Shikon Miko I have come to offer my alliances with you," Sesshomaru explained.

"I see what you mean, how else would you Kouga Inuyasha Miroku and Sango got here," She stated.

"Yes. It seems this person can bring the dead back but only once," Sesshomaru mentioned.

Kagome snapped her attention to him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I watched it bring that dead priestess back to life. If it happens to bring Naraku back and the priestess joins forces with him and comes to this era….I do believe there will be chaos," Sesshomaru sighed running a clawed hand through his silver hair.

"If whatever it is comes to this place then no doubt would it arise, Arahne, Asura, the man with the magic eye, mosquito and no doubt that demon that got into Soul and used the black blood within him," Stein said lightning a cigarette.

"Yes that would be a problem," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Medusas would most likely join them and they would raise and army of Kishins to try and take over as well," Stein threw in.

Kagome groaned.

"Just what I need. Naraku and more evil guys to destroy the world," Kagome sighed and slammed her head on the table.

**(some where else)**

"The time is almost here…..Couple more to revive and we should be set after I send a warning though, Kagura! Go get me the remains of Arahne," Ordered the mysterious person.

"Yes mi'lady," she hissed and walked away pulling a feather from her hair.


	10. Chapter 11

Kagome laid her head in her hands and gave out a long sigh. She was only 17 and she had such a huge job. Taking on Naraku was hard enough but now a new threat arises. What's a teenage girl supposed to do?

"Miko… I am fully aware that you have big responsibilities and you are indeed only human. That is one of the reason's why I have come to offer my assistance in this battle along with your new found friends," Sesshomaru explained motioning towards Stein who decided to turn the screw in his head.

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru. It's just that this stress is really taking a toll on me. Why would someone go so far for this jewel?" She asked pulling it and staring at it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do want to ask you about that other one. Hmmm Inuyasha I think it was. Are you both related?" Stein asked trying to change the subject. He didn't notice Kagome looking at him with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru focused his attention on the human with a giant screw in his head, "Inuyasha is a worthless half breed!"

Stein looked at Kagome for help for he did not know what a half breed was.

"A Half breed is half demon half human," she said after she caught his look. Stein looked back at Sesshomaru and had that crazy look in his eye.

"I think I'd like to dissect you," he said staring intensely at Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at the crazy professor.

"KKKAAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!" A voice said in the distance and was currently running towards the table where she was sitting at.

The person was none other than Spirit and he had a rose in his hand and handed it to her with a small graceful bow.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and took the Rose.

**(a/n- Haha kind of reminds me of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran XD)**

"Oi Kagome! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Inuyasha explained approaching her and ignoring the death glare from Sesshomaru.

"Get away from my woman mutt face!" Kouga growled pushing Inuyasha away and pulling Kagome from her and into his arms, "She is going to be my mate one day!"

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. First Spirit then Inuyasha and now Kouga.

"We ~Pant~ finally caught ~paint~ up to you guys," Maka said out of breath along with Soul and Black Star who were currently on the ground. Kagome magicianed her way out of Kouga's arms and kneeled down handing the boys her water in which they gratefully took and chugged in the matter of seconds.

The woman chuckled evilly as she looked at the remains of Archne. Kagura had done a fine job in collecting her ashes. Earlier she had told her to go and collect the remains of Naraku, Mosquito and Asura.

"With them by my side I will rule the world!" She grinned and started her ritual.

A/N-

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with schoolwork and everything. The life of an 8th grader is not fun especially when you're like the reality version of Shikamaru Nara :p


End file.
